


Bella

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To hard to listen, to hard to pull away,<br/>my lady's voice has power over me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella

To hard to listen, to hard to pull away,  
my lady's voice has power over me.  
To sweet to taste, to painful to touch.  
My lady has power over me.

 

She whispers in my ear, laughing with not a care.  
I listen to the words, but it's only the voice I hear.  
In a dance we go, back and froth.  
One step here and there.

Her fingers tag at my hair,  
pulling me from my sleep,  
her fingers they dig deep.

 

I'll bleed, weeping from the thought  
my lady I can not keep. She watches,  
her lips painted in my blood.

So red, so red.

 

My lady reaches  
and pulls at after thoughts.  
So deadly is she, like a black widow,  
waiting for the kill. A mate she's make  
then take his will.

My lady, she gives and takes.  
My lady, she break and make.  
In my heart I wait. In my dreams she dances.

Spinning on on silver lake.  
Her music is the screams  
of her broken mate.

Behind her eyes.  
There always.  
Behind there words there is never.  
Always and never, play and tell.

 

My lady bell of the ball,  
they wish they all want.

My lady.  
She'll just taunt


End file.
